Fragile Hearts
by KrypticKrow
Summary: "Why am I alone? It was a stupid question. Because you loved me all along..." When Crow comes back Seto regains what he has lost, but with Crows errie past and with what little time we share alive on this earth, how long will it be before it's gone again?
1. The only one's that die

**Fragile Hearts**

**~Holding your hand in mine~**

**An original Fanfiction by: Punky Insomniac**

**__****I use to Ask Why "Why am I alone?"**

**_But It was a stupid question_**

**_because you loved me all along_**

**_...I was never truly alone._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not claim to own Fragile Dreams or it's characters, those belong to Xseed games, nintendo, and Kentaro Kawashima. I just didn't like the ending, love Seto and Crow as a couple, and like to write fanfictions. So I made this. Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The only ones that die**

**

* * *

**

_In the end Crow wasn't dead_

_But in the end I still died alone_

_Even after you promised_

Dark clouds curtained the fair grounds in an eerily sad manor. As if the sky was morning an event taking place at the theme park. And as if to make it more unsettling, all the rides were going. The wheel was turning, the marry go round went round and round, and the roller coaster ran loudly in the background. But louder still was the creepy playing of the fair music. But all this seemed drowned out in comparison to the lights. Everything was dazzling hues of light playing off the metals, and pools of water. The bright unnatural colors lit up the signs in the sky and mixed with the stars.

The light would have made the eerie scene a goth's dream date destination if it wasn't for the two body's lying in the fair grounds.

One was clearly a robot, a machine, that now had dead eyes. For the eyes of a doll when they shut down are gray. And that was how his eyes were now, with its pupil a light gray with a darker gray iris surrounded it... One would have to be stupid to not notice it hadn't shut down. If you didn't notice the dolls eyes surely one would notice the doll's back. With a large deep cut exposing a vast amount of circuitry, filled to the brim with gray, yellow, blue and white wires and cords that were now slashed, were now continuously shooting up the ground, lighting it up with electricity.

Even though the arms of the doll were just as inactive as the rest of it. The arms had a strong hold on a smaller more fragile creature, and it almost seemed to be protectively shielding the other body. Said body looked to be a boy, a pale boy, with blue eyes that were dull and lifeless. The body had side swept brown hair that looked rather unkept matted with dirt and blood. His attire only consisted of a long blue shirt and some black jeans that were soiled with paints of a fresh fight, and the body laid in the robots arms, and that body was bloody… And barely breathing.

That was when one could hear foot steps approaching across the pavement. The foot steps belonged to a figure who whore all white. He wore white shoes, white pants, a white shirt and a white trench coat. This figure was a man that was pale, but not a ghost. A looming character with a tall, large, but not fat, form.

All that white.

The color was one the boy imbraced by the robot knew. And he knew whom it was. Even with his imperfect vision the boy could see his round face clear in his mind. Who could forget the person, the thing, that destroyed your life? In this moment the Burnett could only image what amusement swept over those hatred filled eyes as they glanced upon the couples fallen site. He wanted to glare at the figure that dared come towards them in their last hour. But as the man grew closer he found it harder and harder to simply hold his head up.

...

_Step_

_..._

_Step_

_..._

_Step_

_..._

He progressed slowly keeping his hands in his pockets as he kept a slow and steady rhythm. His head was bowed but no hair fell on his forehead for the balding man had none. Still even with out bangs his face was shadowed, that is, all but his glowing red eyes that gleamed like fire. He held a crude smile and by the way he walked it was almost like the slithering of a snake. But then again he was one.

...

_Step_

_..._

_Step_

_..._

**_Step_**

**_..._**

**_STEP_**

**__****...**

That last step was louder then the rest meaning that the looming form was standing over them. The coldness of his shadow chilled the child to the bone. The chill left a menacing presence, one such presence that always seemed to follow the man. Even more so when the man was around the robot the boy cared so deeply for. The though of what the mans thoughts might be jolted his eyes open, and he found it in himself to finally glare up at the lab coat attired man who had stopped in front of them "You monster." He seethed as he realized exactly what that horrible man was thinking.

The thoughts were all there, in those red eyes that twinkled with excitemeant at the harsh words, as if he had received a stunning complement. And to him, he had, for the statement ment he won. He had finally won. The monster's smile then seemed to turn into a fanged one as he spoke in that deep chilling voice "It's been a fun game of cat and mouse with you," he said congratulating the boy who had fallen in their little game "but like I said before…" He then brought himself down barely exposing a face that was as pale as the moon above, with red glowing eyes sunken darkly with his insanity stricken face, horrible thoughts I dare not speak could be seen plainly sparkled in those narcissistic eyes.

"I. Always. Win." He all but spat in the youth's face as his mood did a 360 when he caught sight of the robot with the ridiculous rainbow jacket. He smiled and let his long chubby pale fingers creased the robots cheek. "He was always so beautiful, shame he couldn't be reprogrammed." He muttered too low for even the bloodied boy to hear.

"Don't you touch him!" The Burnett tried to get free from his lovers protective arm. He couldn't let this man hurt the one he cared so deeply for anymore.

A fanged smile laughed at him "It's no use. You can't save him" he cooed as if calming a small child after they had just woken up from a night terror. The spider like fingers took a hat out of his lab coat pocket. He smiled at the purple little hat that belonged to the dead doll and then laid it on the living boy's chest. The boy coughed up blood "Please…" he murmured weakly "Leave Crow alone"

"Don't you understand" the figure said in a condescending way as he lowered himself to get up into the Burnett's face "You lost."

That's when said boy found his body giving up. He wanted, no, needed to fight the darkness that edged his eyes but… he clutched with what little strength he had to his Crow.

_You protected me till the end_

_And now…  
I can't do anything for you._

_I'm so sorry._

Then the boys breathing hitched and then stopped ALMOST completely, the blood barely pumping through his vanes as he went limp in crows hold.

The figure traced his index finger over Crow's face once more "You're so stupid crow." He then put his hand on said crows arm and tried to unlatch the robots arms from the human. But Crow's fingers were locked tight around the dead child beside him. He heard thunder and yelled in irritation "If you get left out in the rain while your circuitry is opened up like that you'll shut down for good!" he didn't expect a response. He knew Crow was shut down for now and couldn't hear him and the other human was dead so… he was really just yelling to himself. But when a very robotic voice answered he was so started he fell backwards.

"I'd rather shut down" it said in a voice that sounded much to similar to a computer to be crows. But it had crows programming… His thoughts. "Then be without Seto"

"To bad… I wanted to keep you." he pouted as it started to rain. The electricity reacted violently to the small rain drops falling on crow's back. Crows eyes went jet black and the electricity began to surge hitting the almost dead kid beside him causing more blood to come gushing out his mouth, and his chest stopped moving.

But luckily for the antagonist he jumped up, barely escaping an electric shock heading towards him. He sighed. "Better get out of here before I get electrocuted." Then slowly he smiled "Hey. If he's not too destroyed when it stops raining I could fix him" he chided and with that the balding man left.

Leaving the unmoving boy's alone... for the time being.

* * *

**~3 months earlier~**

Like a computer screen that had been turned off, it was black, all blackness inside my head. It was like that all the times when I was 'asleep'. It'd go dark, and numbers like 0's and 1's would fill the black void, as well as an accessional sentence or too. Sometimes when I slept I'd sub-computerly (Subconsciously) log into my memory banks and try to look at old files and movies I had storied insided my zipped files. A lot of times I 'dreamed' of the past but more often over the past few days... I dreamed of Seto.

The thought of the brown haired dope always brought me... comfort. At first it was... some what strange to think about. Being comforted by a human in all, but truth be told I felt an undieing feeling for the kid that... I just couldn't explain. Not even if I wanted to.

But this time I knew when things went black, it would be different. It was utter darkness. No pictures of his smile, no recordings of his laugh, and no video's of a boy falling backwards and blushing in shock as I stole his first kiss.

No.

Not this time...

No, this time it went black, truely black, and it stayed just that. The void of nothingness, it was that cold and unforgivng color, and it stayed that way...It was dark, nothing but darkness, and it stayed dark. I was all alone inside, comforted by no one, unwanted, and untouched. While the last few moments of my back up battery went on I could still think. But I couldn't see. I couldn't talk. I couldn't hear or smell. And I couldn't feel. All I could do was think, and await the end. This was ture suffering. A short moment of darkness and thought awaiting, fearing, the eternal nothing that was sure to come.

All I can say is, when and if you die try and take the fast way out, because truth be told

dieing slow sucks.

It's like your waiting, trying to prolong it, trying frantically to get away from it.

And it's something you just can't get away from. It's just torture trying to fight what's going to happen anyway, even if you don't want it to happen.

Is this destiny? To be here were I was... Alone in the dark void? _Everything, dies alone._The words were told to me a rather long time ago, but I did not believe what I was being told. I should have embraced these words, and got use to the thought of dieing this way. Of being alone. So I wouldn't have to feel this rock in my chest. This feeling of utter fear. I normally did not fear. But in this darkness, I did. I feared it, because I could not change it. I could not change being alone, and that's what I was, alone, all until Red letters greeted me at the end flashing:

-Warning-

-Doll H0053348 is now shutting down-

-Doll H0053348 is now shutting down-

-Doll H0053348 is now shutting down-

I guess this is it, Tally-

-shut down complete-

Then everything was gone.

I have no memory of anything happening to me in that day after I was shut down. In truth one can't have a memory of nothing. And after that moment I sprang back to life it didn't take me long to come to a conclusion on how things worked. I thought, and thought, and thought about it, and realized...

Humans may go to heaven.

Human's may go to hell.

Humans may become ghosts.

This barren world proves that. Humans _have _an after life. Humans _have _something to do after their gone, they can... well... I know they can be annoying and crap to the living, but I'm sure they do other stuff. The enter a new state of being, a new beginning in a sense. In the end at least humans _have_ something.

Something is better then nothing. Then what we have. Because robot's just shut down.

And that's the end of our adventrue. No heaven. No hell. No god. And no ghost. At least not for robots. And If a robot could, a robot would cry at the thought of their fate...of nothingness.

We are created by humans, and we live to serve humans, and then... when the humans die, or the humans don't want us anymore, we are shut down.

There is nothing more to our story. Creation, life, death.

Humans have it a lot better off. And as I awaited the end those last few days I couldn't help... but wish I were human too. So badly that was all I wanted to be, I wanted some place to go when I died. I wanted an afterlife

I wanted to be human

And as I told you in the end a robots story dies right then and their but when humans 'die' their spirit lives on. Note, I say live on. So as I thought this through I got to thinking that technically humans don't die. They pass. Or enter a new phase of some sort.

But if death means end... Humans don't die. Because humans don't end at death, as far as their concerned death may very well be the begining.

But shutting down, thats the end for Robots and Dolls and so... I believe

We are the only ones that can truly die.

Humans pass, or something, they just become another sort of being. Robots die.

And that's just it, no happy ending here, because it can't be changed, and it can't be helped.

* * *

-Rebooting-

-Rebooting-

-Rebooting-

-Rebooted-

For a moment I couldn't think like myself. I did the basic commands of restarting my system. Just like a computer would. I checked for my files, I updated my data base. I updated my Facebook. Just kidding, that site kind of died after it's users did.

Anyway... I was just a computer for now, just like I always was, when I first reboot. And the ending of that basic start up ends with me opening my history folder and storing it in my computer-conscious mind and then clicking 'Activate PF'

More green letters:

-Acquiring personal frame-

-Acquiring personal frame-

-Acquiring personal frame-

-Acquired personal frame-

Then I was back. I was no longer a mindless machine, I was myself again. I was crow, but was that much different?

Of course I did not think of such things when I returned, truly 'Woah!' was the first thing to pop up in my unoriginal head. Then of course I thought 'That was pretty fucking weird. Why am I rebooting?' When you thought it was the end like I did, you'd be having a WTF momeant as soon as you realized, it wasn't over, just like I was, now wouldn't you?

More green letters popped up on the back of my eyelids.

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

I was charged up to 97% and suddenly being so charged granted me my feeling. Now that I was able to feel I could then feel that I was…. Floating. But my data base told me this was imposable. My model couldn't float, I had to be suspended by... something. I moved around a bit and I could feel the two ports in my back were plugged into two large cords. Why the hell was I floating? How long have I been shut down? Where humans back and dominant? No... Even if they were why would they bother restarting me? I'd be all rusted and what not by then. I relaxed even though I was floating in what I thought may have been warm watery goo. I felt it's warmth all around me...

Wait?

All around me, then I must be- Oh. My. God. I'm Naked. Why am I naked? Where am I? Who undressed me? WHY AM I NAKED!

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

Internally I was freaking out, even though I was sure I looked calm on the outside because my facial expressions and movements were VERY limited. So there I was, floating... naked.

Floating somewhere naked never ended up being a good thing. And how do I know this? Never mind how. It's just not a good thing to be naked, floating, and not being able to hear, smell, talk, or see.

I mean doesn't that just have bad occasion written ALL over it?

98%, I could now move around, and now that I could, I began to move violently. Not so violently that my cords would be jerked out, because unplugging my cords without removing me as a hardware on the main control could wipe out my memory banks and cause glitches in my system. Which would suck. But I moved so my left side hit glass then my right side hit glass. God damn it I was in a glass tube again!

And don't even comment on the again thing!

I squirmed and twisted trying to swim upward to get to the top of the tube, but I felt the tug of my cord and stopped, letting myself float back to my original stance. I still continued to squirm.

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

Okay! I get it I'm charging!

The fact I was rebooting seemed unreal, but I knocked out of the unrealness by the annoying flashing of letters. They made it hard to injoy this. Not that I was at the moment, considering I was naked, confused and in a tube.

Amongst my anger and confusion I heard muffled voices. I was regaining my sence of hearing.

Now I could barely hear the voices because of goo and glass, but my hearing was built to be amazing so the yells came through as whispers.

"He's freaking out what should we do?" I heard a boy yell. Odd I know that voice.

Where do I know that voice? I was cut short from my ponderings by another voice

"Not to be mean, but he's naked in a tube. I'd freak out too" I heard a girl say in a matter of fact way. That voice I didn't recognize. Not what so ever.

Though for some odd reason the boys voice, which sounded like honey, calmed me. It meant me no harm. The voice was kind and compassionate, and without even knowing its owner, I trusted the voice.

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

-Now Charging-

Will you shut the hell up!

My eyelids became heavy as I regained function of them. And as soon I realized I had gained function in my sight I opened my eyes. I was right. I was in a tube full of… light pink goo stuff. And two large gray cords were plugged into my back as I thought. So then I let my green eyes scan the room beyond the tube. I don't know why, but I recognized this room as the glass cage room (The room where you fight shin the first time and get Ren in your party -finally-)

Of course as I continued to scan the room I found that I was not alone. But already knew I wouldn't be. There was a silver haired girl in a large blue shirt at a control panel pushing buttons and pulling knobs and what not. That must have been the matter of fact voice, I wonder who this...

Huh? Silver hair… That detail seemed so important… Wait

Silver hair?

Silver hair!

Seto was looking for you!

I looked around suddenly I now know why I trust that boy's voice I heard, it was Seto. As my eyes met his I knew then that I was right again. But am I ever wrong?

Don't answer that.

Not even mentally.

My heart skipped a beat as they glanced over those blue orbs. He was standing in front of me. He had his hands pressed to the glass. His amazing ocean colored eyes were swamped with worry, guilt, and… pain. But as our eyes met that changed

His sad puppy eyed stare turned into that of glee and excitemeant, so much, that it over whelmed me as well, and I barely heard him yell "he's awake!"

His eyes never left mine, but mine grew unfaithful so I could take a look at his hands. And I felt my arms raise letting my palms meet his.

"Is he still the crow I know?" he said worry infesting his face again.

Of course I am dobe! I wouldn't forget my best friend!

I heard the silver haired girl yell "There's no telling if he will or not, if he shut down like he did, he probably lost some of his memory"

That's when I decided to lip the words "Best friends"

Seto gave me a shocked look then he looked over run with happiness "He remembers me!" He cried, tears falling out of his eyes.

You always cry…

He pressed his forehead to my tube and I saw him shut his eyes' whispering "he remembers" I then followed suit letting my forehead fall where his was "I'd never forget you! You're an idiot for thinking I would!" I yelled it, hoping now more then ever my overly loud voice could get through the goo and the tube to him.

It did.

He nodded, his eyes finding mine. He heard me. I smiled at him but then out of no where Seto began to cry again. why does he have to go and cry all the time? It always makes me… upset…

He continued to look at me even as tears fell down his face. I could already tell he was getting worked up, his cheeks were already flush, and his eyes looked sunken and red, he must have cried a lot today… That made me even more… upset. I felt myself nuzzle the glass where Seto's nose should be "Don't cry" I mouthed knowing he couldn't hear me unless I yell, and I didn't feel it was the thing or the time to yell that. He continued to look deeply at me as he wiped his eyes and after he stopped crying he nodded and smiled at me, and even though his eyes were still glassy I smiled back.

99% Then my screen went black. I could still feel and hear. But I began to move violently in the goo trying to get my sight back

Green letters popped up

-Recharged—

-Recharged—

-Recharged—

The screen is black- Why is the screen black! Was this all just a sick dream? Was their really an after life for robots, and I was in hell, a hell that tortured me with what I could not have.

I felt the goo around me, even though it no longer molded to me, but began to shutter and shake. It made me realize I wasn't dreaming, but my freaking got worse. I began to twist and slam against tube walls.

"Somethings wrong with crow!" I heard Seto scream

A loud, and I do mean a VERY loud, noise erupted, it was a vacuum like noise and was being admitted from the bottom of my tube, the noise shook the tube causing me to rock against the walls.

Left

Right

Left

Right

I slammed into the walls I felt the goo no longer vibrating but flowing quickly past me. Like salmon, only it was going down river. The Goo began to dissipate and I slowly began to go down closer to that noise. I desperately tried to get as far from it as possible so I swam frantically to the top. I felt my head surface above the goo and gasped for air I didn't really need. "Crow?" I heard a girl say, but it sounded like it came from a speaker, probably had one in the tube.

"I can't see." I said in a tad too frantic sounding voice.

"Calm down, your just over charged" Came her emotionless reply "The Protective gel is just emptying. After it empties we'll open the regeneration cell and unhook you from the power source. That should bring your sight back."

"And how can I trust you?" I spat defensive feeling myself drop from the lack of goo in the tube.

"Crow? Crow?" Came Seto's frantic cries

"Seto!" I called back.

Hey, if you were in a tube full of goo, naked, and suddenly went blind and hearing loud noises, you'd freak too.

"Crow just listen to Ren okay?"

"Who the fuck's Ren?"

"Crow just trust us" he said in a pleading matter "If you keep struggling you'll pull the cord out and it could harm your battery pack"

I sighed giveing up my rebellious urges to break free and let myself fall with the goo until there was nothing left of the goo to speak of. Except for in my hair… sticky, wet, lumpy hair now…. stupid goo.

I heard steam and a door opened in my glass prison. I did not move, and moments later, a person came in. Who ever it was who came in, I didn't know. Because they were light on their feet, fast, and calm. It must have been the silver haired girl. Though I could have been wrong. Was their anyone else in the room? Well who ever it was, they pulled one of the cords out of my back

Green letter's littered my screen again

-Returning back to regular power-

The other cord came out of my back

-Battery power 100%-

The colors and light came rushing back to me as my vision was restored. Making me feel a little dizzy. I turned to see I was right, the silver haired girl was there, and she was giving me a blank look "Is your sight back?"

"Yeah, can't you tell, my eyes aren't gray any more are they?" I said in my smart ass way.

"I wouldn't know... I'm blind." She didn't say it in hate or irritation, but matter of factly. Like it didn't bother her I said something rude and in a kind of a jerk-ass way.

Before I could even decide weather I wanted to apologize she got out of the tube "Come" I stood straight and walked out of the tube. The outside air was a lot colder so I turned up my internal heat.

"Crow!" Gentle arms were laced around my waist and a soft face became buried in my chest. "I thought you were dead! I thought you wouldn't remember! I'm so glad your back! You're my best friend" I heard Seto begin to sob, so I hugged Seto back and kissed the top of his head, "Calm down kid, don't cry." I nuzzled his hair "Everythings alright now. Okay? So stop crying, I'm not leaving"

"You promise?"

"Yeah, But I am confused" I said looking around for the blind chick. She was standing a little bit away from us looking at us, but yet not… because she was… yeah "Yeah… um… Why aren't I… You know…? Turned off?"

Seto pulled away looking up at me.

He was still crying.

Loser.

"Well you see Seto wanted to bury you." I heard the emotionless girl's response, though there was slight interest in her voice. But it sounded forced… "But I realized you were a doll before we put you in the grave." She continued without a hint of a personality, wow Seto traveled everywhere, and risked his life, JUST to meet this chick? He must have been bummed. "And I remember how Shin use to charge his still working robots in these tubes and I figured it'd work for you…"

Seto then nuzzled into my chest again "I'm so glad your alive." Tears were still in his voice.

"Thanks for not giving up on me" I chided in his ear.

"How could I?" he said between sobs "You're my best friend." He looked up at me with large weepy eyes that I wanted to look away from… but would feel guilty if I did. So I kept my eyes on his. He began to increase in height as he got up on his tippy toes, I almost felt shock!

was he going to-? Seto shut his eyes and his lips creases into mine. I blushed shutting my eyes and kissing him back. "I'm not human" I muttered as I broke the kiss, my eyes still shut as my lips stayed only an inch from his.

Seto pushed away from me an innocent smile on his face "But that doesn't matter." he stated with a your-stupid-for-thinking-that-matters type of voice.

Yes, theirs a voice for it.

I then noticed Ren's large blind eyes staring at us, I found it funny we were kissing in front of a blind girl but I refrained from laughter. Seto took notice and turned tomato red "We need to get you clothes." Seto said a bit embarrassed as he tried to keep his eyes off my body. Why was he so spazzed out? Did me being naked make him nerves. I grinned a bit amused storeing the strange fact about him away for safe keeping "Sure, sure" I said as I tried to push dirty thoughts of Seto's out of my mind. The thoughts seemed to have come from no where and didn't make sense. Were had I seen such things? They kind of shocked me to say the least, "Yeah I feel as though I missed a lot... so I need filled in, don't I?"

* * *

"So wait, you saved the world with out even knowing that you were…?" I asked probably for the forth time.

"Crow, Seto, already answered that." Ren said from across the camp fire, her voice annoyed.

We decided the base, of the man that was once trying to end humanity, wasn't a good place to have a sleep over so we hitched our butt's out of there making camp on a trail that was some what close to the hotel.

I glared daggers at the eyes that couldn't see its effect. Seto's laughter then sailed over my thoughts and I turned to smile at the boy who wasn't exactly close to me, but was the next person over, and Ren sat on the other side. Not close, but still beside him. This caused the Blind girl to be across from me. Her being beside Seto granted her my irritation, I didn't know if she cared for Seto, but I did, and I didn't want to share him for some reason.

"Yeah that's how it went down."

I rolled my eyes as I commented "I still can't believe you broke a katana." Seto crossed his arms over his chest "You're a jerk." He said playfully.

I smiled pointing at myself "I'm a robot cyborg. I'm programmed to be a jerk." Seto gave me a soft smile as we both shared a laugh together.

Ren even smiled, but didn't laugh.

"So now what?" I asked inquiring on our quest for the time being.

"We look for survivors" Ren stated matter-a-factly.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see them "I mean, where to? Where would survivors be…?"

There was a long awkward pause before anyone said anything. Because no one had a clue where to look for said survivors. Seto gave the star lit sky a thoughtful look "PF would know…." He muttered.

"PF?" I questioned, "You mean you've seen one of those personality filled back-packs?"

Seto gave me a harsh look for saying that.

I guess the back-pack had been his friend. "Sorry?" I added to try and calm the fuming child.

Seto sighed but nodded weakly looking at the fire as he brought his knee's to his chest "Yeah… her battery's died…. Whatever those are…"

I smacked my forehead "Don't tell me you buried her."  
He gave me an innocent look "Yeah, why?"

"Ugh, Seto…" I whined getting this odd feeling we'd have to go dig up a back-pack "We can put a couple of double A's in her and she'd work fine, do you honestly know anything?"

"Don't scold Seto for being ignorant." Ren almost snarled as she gave me a nasty look

Seto sighed "I'm not sure why, but I feel very insulted."

I let out a laugh and the scowl on Ren's face dissipated into a slight smile.

"Where'd you burry her kido?"

Seto punched my arm "Don't call me kid, I'm just as old as you."

I shook my head ready to correct him when Ren intervened "So are you sure this PF person can help us find people?"

Seto rubbed the back of his head "I can't say for sure, but she can try."

"I guess we need to go to the station mall tomorrow to get battery's, and then go find her grave huh?" this would be a detour, but I didn't mind if it made Seto happy. Which I was sure it would.

"Ironic." Seto said a dazed look in his eyes

"What is?" I asked feeling a bit left out. I wish I could read his mind so I could know where his thoughts wondered off to at times.

"That's where I buried her." he admitted sounding a bit sheepish about the whole thing. At least he was aware he didn't know much.

"Oh…" I paused tying to take the best route to a pleasantly ended conversation "I guess it'd make for a short trip."

Seto nodded happily, and I felt happy too.

"A short trip indeed." Ren chided seeming happy as well, but she was happy we wouldn't have to detour from our main mission for too long. The mission for finding _real_ people.

Seto nodded not picking up on Ren's meaning "Yeah I can't wait to get started tomorrow. I guess we should sleep huh?" he gave me a confused look "Do you sleep Crow?"

"I don't need to; my battery will last for a couple months without sleep. Though with it, I'll last up to a year. But considering our circumstance, we need someone to keep watch."

Ren nodded "Agreed."

Seto sighed a bit reluctant "You won't get scared awake and alone by yourself?" I laughed at Seto's innocence

"Seto I'll be fine." Seto smiled at me, and then tears filled his wide eyes

"You wont be gone when I wake up will you?"

A feeling of guilt washed over me and I suddenly found myself grabbing Seto and pulling him into my arms "I won't leave you ever again. You'll never be alone. I promise…" I snuggled the top of Seto's hair, forgetting Ren, as I felt myself being engulfed by the sent that was purely Seto.

Seto sighed happy against my chest "I believe you." He then rested his head in my lap looking up at me with innocent eyes.

I felt nervous and unbearably hot for some reason as I became transfixed on Seto's lips

"Can I sleep here?" his gently lips asked me, no sexual undertone hidden with in the words. Seto wasn't being suggestive, just sleepy and ignorant to how he made my body feel.

"Ye-yeah" I stuttered

"Something wrong? You're face is red." Was I blushing? How? I'm a robot? And the manual states robots don't blush.

Ok, I never read the manual, but I know I had the files somewhere…

"I'm fine, it's just hot. I'll check my temperature controls." I lied smoothly.

Seto accepted my lie with a smile and a soft spoken ok as he nuzzled my leg. I took an uneven breath as the boy shut his eyes. I looked up at Ren whom was now lying down as well.

"Don't you want to lay over here with us?"

Ren smiled at me "Nah, don't want to be a third wheel."

Seto began to snore breaking me from asking her again.

"He goes to sleep fast" I snorted.

Ren giggled and then a worried look passed over her features "I got a question" she said warily.

"I got an answer." I said swiftly picking up on her uneasy mood.

"How to say this…" I heard her mutter "Um…." She started more audible "When we undressed you… I noticed… something- on accident! But I noticed you have… genitals."

She said the last word as if it were some sort of curse that would land her a first class ticket to hell.

"You're point?" I asked harshly. Not really liking where this whole thing was going to go.

"It's just… weird." She said trying to drop the conversation knowing she hit a sore spot with me.

"What's weird?" I inquired a little less hostile, but still full of spite.

She picked up on it.

I saw the blond shift uncomfortable on the ground "Only one type of robot's programmed to have them is all."

Great, she knew more about me then I did. "What kind?" the hostile tone was replaced with a worried one.

"Brand 'H'"

I gulped, my cereal number started with an H. The air was now filled with a thick fog of silence and awkwardness. I began to tremble the only sound was the cracks of the camp fire and Seto's steady breathing as I tried too desperately to log into my zipped memory drive files, but no matter what password I tried nothing worked. Soon I was kicked out of the zipped part of my mind, snapping me back to this sick reality. My gloved fingers swept through Seto's hair.

I still had him… My eyes took in his sleeping form. Scanning that look, the look of peace on his soft face, how he slowly nuzzled my leg, I noticed how long his eye lashes where, and how they kissed his cheek, I noticed his nose twitched ever so often under the light of the fire, and of how soft and perfect his lips where. I bent down barely feeling those lips with mine. As I raised up I felt confused. For once I had no idea what I wanted to do or say.

Finally I sighed and looked at Ren "What are they programmed to do…?" I finally forced myself to ask.

Ren hid her face from view and muttered something.

I took a deep breath, almost afraid to ask, but I needed to hear the answer. Even though I knew it already, I needed to hear it so I repeated my question.

Finally Ren said calmly "Their programmed to do things for their master."

And we left the conversation at that.

* * *

**Authors note~**

**So anyone like this? I spent almost a month making it and I'm almost positive I STILL have spelling errors. But not any more thanks to my lovely assestant!~ I looked over it three, may I repeat, FOUR times. I wanted it to be perfect, or at least something close! This is as close as I got. **

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short and slow, but I felt it was the best way to introduce my story. This couple really needs more love ^ ^~ **

**I was also a bit ****inspired by Loose Ends, and the fact it hasn't been updated in a while, plus theirs only like what, 28 fanfictions of this adorable couple? But when I get inspired I sometimes rush my chapter, then I go back and rewrite it, then I add detail, then I do two spelling checks, then my wonderful friend proff reads it, like she just did!~**

**But I think I did better on this story then any other one I've done. I tried really hard. So please leave a review and I will write more, but note this chapter was made over a months span, so it may take a couple days since I already have the layout, but I hope for a quick update, some reviews may give me the drive to write faster ^ ^**

**Have a nice daaaayyyyyyyyyy!~**

**P.S: I also wanted to know if I should add lemons in later chapters and make the story a 16+. It all depends on what you people want. I honestly believe this couple doesn't have enough lemons (if any) but that may be for a reason. So if you do or don't want them I'd like you to speak now or forever hold your peace, thank you and goodbye for now.**


	2. Not so Alone

**Fragile Hearts**

**~Holding your hand in mine~**

**An original Fanfiction by: Punky Insomniac**

* * *

_**I see you beside me in the dark**_

_**Tonight's unlike any other night**_

_**As I sit and watch you sleep**_

_**I get the courage to be exactly to be who I want to be**_

_**The person standing next to you**_

_**Tonight is unlike any other night**_

_**Because I know for a fact with you**_

_**I am not alone.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not claim to own Fragile Dreams or it's characters, those belong to Xseed games, nintendo, and Kentaro Kawashima. I just didn't like the ending, love Seto and Crow as a couple, and like to write fanfictions. So I made this. Enjoy~**

**Last time on Fragile hearts (Narrated by Ityoa my lovely assistant):**

"**Death, Depression, Doom, More death! Looming pedophile! 3 MONTHS EALIER!**

**Reboot**

**Reboot**

**Recharged!**

**I'm naked in a tube! Hey Seto's hugging me! I'M NAKED! And Crows a porn robot"**

**Crow: I'm a what!**

**Ityoa: She's the writer not me!**

**I already gave a disclaimer so~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Not so Alone**

* * *

At first I could tell that Ren was shifting around because the thick awkward air made it uncomfortable to sleep. Eventually as the hour wore on the Blind girl settled for lying on her back, her sightless orbs peering at the sky.

"You can't see the sky can you?" I wasn't sure if I was pitying her or just stating something to make the air less awkward.

Ren's eyes did not shift like a normal persons would, instead her ear twitched, almost like a cat. "I can see… very bright things, like the sun, and the stars, and I can see shadows and shapes."

"So you can see the sky?"

"Sort of. I can see the stars, but I can't see the sky it's self. It's like their randomly placed their."

"Oh so that would mean you're not totally blind?" Ren nodded "But when I die I'll be able to see." She said with a smile

I looked away from the silver haired girl feeling like I was the awkward one "You sure?"

"That's what Shin said." The girl sounded, almost hopeful. "That's why dad agreed to shin and made me take all those tests, and put me in that chamber so that I could be the catalyst."

"Your father wanted you to die?"

"No. He misunderstood. See, he was a very plain man who ran the damn, he had no clue Shin was the very reason everyone was dead."

"Oh, I see, so Shin tricked your father?"

"Yes… Shin told him that all those tests and things was going to make me see again."

"But you knew the truth?"

"Yes. And I told him, he didn't believe me, so he left me alone in my room in a fit of rage… And never came back."

"How old were you?"

"It was only a year ago."

"Why did your father want you to randomly see while the world was ending, isn't that redundant?"

"It was fathers fault I went blind, he wanted to give that back to me before I met the end. He was desperate."

"So he trusted some pale guy with red eyes?"

"You've met shin?"

"Eh, let's not get into that. We'll just say it's a small world and leave it at that."

"Yes, now that the air is more pleasant, we can leave it at that." With that Ren's eyes finally closed and the air was then replaced with something more… welcomed…

The sound of silence

* * *

Of course the stillness of the night air did not stay this way for long. Though in those few moments after the silver haired child's breath became even and slow the sound of the trail and the woods around it felt like undistorted water, unmoving and calm.

Suddenly it was disrupted, as if a small child had slapped their hand in the water. What happens when this occurs? It causes a splash of waves and then calms into ripples. The sudden sound was that of the brown haired youth who laid in my lap with his stopping and reoccurring random snores.

These random noses he omitted started a chain reaction. Or in my water metaphor Seto's snoring caused the ripples in the calm, once seemingly silent night air. His deep intake and out bursts of air seemed to instruct the symphonies of sounds. The crackling of fire, a small creature scouted and scuffled in the brush, A large hooting owl seemed to shake his home in the tree as he took his leave to join the stars. As I watched that winged white cross the sky I barely heard Ren and her almost heavy but soft breathing.

I took in a breath and found myself in shock to note that I was smiling at the sleeping child. As if in my strange mind the worldly sounds of night mixed with Seto's snore made me find… a certain peace and comfort. But I shook my head at this thought. Seto was my best and only friend, but I wasn't so sure if I should be so head over heals and cheesy.

Heh, guess in a way I found this whole being in a party thing kind of… odd. Usually I spent my nights alone, or at least for the past year I have ever since that… thing happened.

In the long run I spent many nights alone but finally at the end, I realize that, even though I found humans annoying… I missed having someone, _anyone_ around. Someone to talk to, to listen to me, and someone I could listen to.

Strange… When this whole end of humans era began I was ok with being alone. It was what I wanted. The old me would have bitch slapped the new me in the mouth if I went back in time to tell him I'd actually miss the warmth of having someone beside me. This made me sigh as I let my eyes find Seto's pale face.

He wasn't like most humans, this fact made me glad I was around him rather then just any other human. I sighed contently as I took my gloves off so that I could let my now ungloved fingers comb Seto's messy hair. I wondered what all happened to him before I came around, and, if he even remembers what life was like before the apocalypse.

Of course being me, my mind wondered to pressing matters like Seto's past, to if he showered, and if he used shampoo and what not.

Not to get wayyy off topic, but his hair was REALLY soft. Of course the dope may not even know what Shampoo is, so maybe his hair was naturally this soft. Ugh, what am I thinking? I stopped twirling his curls around with my index finger because being around him made me think to much like a silly romantic.

Then again maybe I was. 'He' use to tell me that all the time. The thought of his face made me laugh. For I had almost forgotten those nights, long ago, with him talking until the night died being replaced with the new morning light… He had been my best friend. My only friend…

I looked sadly at Seto, he was so fragile, so soft, and so unlike him or myself. Thoughts came in my mind, thoughts that mad me snort and shake my head. I didn't love him. I just cared for him. He was my best friend, and just my friend.

As I watched the night in the sky grow old and die, I let my mind map out the quickest ways to the mall. The quickest way would at least take an hour on foot. I sighed at this fact, wondering how many breaks there'd be. Not to mention the awkward conversation.

The sun finally scared the stars out of the sky and I thought of how it was like, being shut down, about being alone, about being dead. PF may just be a backpack, but she had thoughts to. I didn't know PF, but I didn't want her to die. Suddenly I didn't want to waste anytime, I wanted down there, to where it was, and save it from the darkness.

I looked down at Seto and Ren, and stored their looks of peace in mind. The mall was far from here as the sky turned a light purple mixed with yellow, I thought it may be best to start our journey now. Even though I didn't want to disrupt my sleeping companions, I didn't want the PF to be alone any longer.

So I silently shook Seto, his eyes opened up to look at me, and he smiled saying "Hey you're still here." He took my hand. His hand was warm and it made me feel… I shook my head "What about PF?" I asked.

His face came to the realization and he sat up "Oh yeah your right!" the loud noise jolted Ren awake as well "What's wrong?"

Seto said "Come on Ren! We need to get up!" Ren looked up in Seto's direction confused but stood, she looked afraid that something bad had happened.

"Nothing's wrong" I stated to calm her as I stood walking over to the camp fire that was barely lit to blow the fire out "We just need to get started is all"

Ren nodded remembering our mission and turned to pick up her small blue bag of things. Seto went to were he had been sitting last night to pick up his tin, fanny pack, suit case, and shoulder bag to put the entire luggage on himself as his attire.

He looked… loaded down to say the least so I stepped over to him "Let me carry something" it was a demand not a question.

He blushed "What do you want to carry?" I thought a moment and took the suit case, latching it onto my belt, and put on the shoulder bag, without asking. "All that stuff just looked so heavy." I stated "I didn't want you carrying it all by yourself" my words made him smile "Wow crow you're really nice."

I think I blushed, so I hid my face with my hand "Oh shut up stupid." I then noticed my fingers were no longer gloved so I reached in my coat pocket to regain the accessory. "We need to get moving anyway."

Seto just continued to hold the goofy smile "Are you embarrassed Crow?"

"Shut up" I blushed putting on my gloves and with that started walking on the trail going towards the hotel. "The quickest way is through the hotel" the red on my face dissipated "So we should go through their first, don't you agree?" I asked turning towards them. Both nodded and began to follow me.

As Seto scuffed his shoes behind me, and Ren ran over the dirt and grass I soon came to the conclusion that human's weren't that bad.

We had been walking, briskly, for almost 20 minutes when I heard a "Hey wait up!" from Seto who was already panting. I stopped my apparently too fast paced walking to turn towards him realizing he was running to keep up with Ren and I.

Ren slid to a stop, dirt flying everywhere as if she were a baseball player sliding to the third plate with the ball inches away from the catcher. As the smoke subsided Ren gave her apologies "I'm sorry Seto, we had no idea you were lagging that far behind."

I felt terrible for not noticing how slow Seto was "I'm sorry kiddo." I brushed some dirt off his shoulder as he stood in front of us panting and sweating.

"It's" pant "Fine" he wheezed.

"I guess you didn't go running through here did you?"

He shook his head. I sigh picking up his hand "Here, this way I won't lose you loser." As he laced his fingers through mine he nodded and smiled "Thanks Crow"

"Why are you thanking me? I just insulted you?"

"Oh, you did?" I rolled my eyes taking a tighter hold on his hand "Come on, we don't have much time to loose."

"What's your rush Crow?"

"None. I just don't like being slow."

Seto smiled and squeezed my hand as we started walking again, a bit slower then last time, so Ren now sped ahead of me. But I didn't mind so much now.

"Do friends hold hands?" Seto quizzed me

"Yep." I said smiling kissing his forehead. Seto blushed and gave me his nervous giggle "I guess friends do all kinds of stuff, right?"

"Mmm. I guess so." I said realizing how right Seto must be for once.

"You're my first friend, did you know that?"

"You've never had a friend before?"

"No have you?"

I took a pause "Yeah… I did." I said it remorseful.

"Oh…" Seto looked at the ground sadly "I guess you kissed them too…" Ren was now a ways ahead of us so I picked up the pace a little "Does that bother you?"

"N-No." He blushed and hurried along with me dropping the conversation.

Weird, the thought of Seto kissing someone else made my blood boil, but I didn't really know why. All friends kiss, right? Where were my thoughts towards Seto now of days? I shook my head, not wanting to think of that. But the behavior gained me a confused look from Seto "We're not walking fast enough" I lied as I picked Seto up bridal style and began to run to catch up to Ren.

When we caught up I slowed down, but not letting Seto go I stayed a bit behind Ren, the edge of the hotel in view "You two are slow" stated Ren as if it were merely a fact.

"No one asked you." I retorted. Mine and Ren's personalities just clash.

"Crow!" Seto scolded "Be nice to Ren!" I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything else. I liked Ren at times, I really did, but for some odd reason she had that thing about her that just flat out got on my nerves. Maybe it was the fact she was a blind girl. Speaking of which Ren scowled at me "You know you could put Seto down. He can walk on his own two feet"

"Maybe I don't want to, and how'd you know I was holding him?" I almost hissed but reframed from doing so. Instead I just held Seto tighter to my chest.

"I couldn't hear Seto's noisy foot steps and panting so I just assumed."

"She is right, I have two legs I can use them"

"You have no say" I said tauntingly and jokingly to said boy in my arms. He play pouted crossing his arms on his chest "Why not?"

"Because I said so" I kissed his forehead making him giggle.

Ren sighed the word "Couples." And kept going on her marry way. The Hotel was getting closer and closer, we could even see the gate by now.

"What's a couple?" Seto asked out of the awkward silence. I shook my head before Ren could answer, "That's a question for another time and place." Ren nodded as we neared the gate "Agreed" She pushed it open the air of our fight blew away with the breeze as we entered the hotel yard.

"You sure you don't want to put me down?"

"Shut up." I said with a smile and it made Seto giggle.

Ren then turned towards us "Where to?"

"Umm there should be an entrance around back if my GPS doesn't serve me wrong."

"What's a GPS?" Seto and Ren asked at the same time.

"It's a program that shows you were to go. Like a map. But only machines have them." I explained.

Ren shrugged "So I guess robots can be useful" I wanted to glare at her, but Seto's smile got in the way "That's really cool! So we don't have to keep making maps?"

"You made a map?" Ren and I both asked.

Seto nodded pleased with himself. "You can see them when we stop to camp again, ok?"

I smiled "I'll store that in my memory unit so I don't forget to ask you." Seto hugged me throwing me back a little "Hey what's this for?"

"For being my bestest friend."

My mechanical heart swelled but I coughed trying to ignore it "We should get moving." Seto nodded and we left our conversation behind as we rounded by the hotel back way to get to the mall.

* * *

**Ok This was a rather slow and short chapter and it kind of took me awhile. So sorry for that. But hey at least I updated, right? Ha ha. Thanks for all the support I really liked everyone's reviews. They made me very happy ^ ^ Any who the next chapter will be a bit more epic so stay tuned~**


	3. Beside me?

**Fragile Hearts**

**~Holding your hand in mine~**

**An original Fanfiction by: Punky Insomniac**

_**I see you beside me in the dark**_

_**Tonight's unlike any other night**_

_**As I sit and watch you sleep**_

_**I get the courage to be exactly to be who I want to be**_

_**The person standing next to you**_

_**Tonight is unlike any other night**_

_**Because I know for a fact with you**_

_**I am not alone.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not claim to own Fragile Dreams or it's characters, those belong to Xseed games, nintendo, and Kentaro Kawashima. I just didn't like the ending, love Seto and Crow as a couple, and like to write fanfictions. So I made this. Enjoy~**

"_I love how even when I'm with my uppity high strong feminist friends you can go to a high class party in a batman shirt, and to me it's the fancies cutest thing I've ever seen."_

**Chapter 3**

**Beside me**

Days pass so quickly that life itself is constantly shifting and turning. Nothing ever stays the same as yesterday. It always changes so fast it could make those with a fragile heart have a break down. Because the world is cruel, happiness never stays, it is there for a short time and then darkness will always take its toll. Paradise will always end one way or another just like the human race will soon enough… Back in those days before the human's were added to the endangered species list I had a hold of this concept. Happiness came to me on those fateful nights with him lost and swept away in the light of a meteor that blasted across my dark sorrowed sky and disappeared leaving only a fuzzy picture of the bursting light painted itself inside my very being, the never fading light lost itself within me with its colors of every kind beauty that made my heart feel that light and color like never before lost in the middle of the eternal night then fade back to that dark sorrow that was my life.

* * *

I sighed as we climbed the stairwell down through the mall Seto, now walking on his own feet, lagged a bit behind me and I lagged a bit behind Ren. Who continued to shock me more and more with her abilities as a blind girl, I mean really? She can walk down stairs and draw? What the hell?

She was even somewhat graceful. She skipped, almost glided, down the stairwell like a precise dancer on ice. It looked almost impossible for someone handicapped by thin skates to glide across something so fragile, with such a graceful air, and dancing and swirling and pivoting their body in the exact movements. Everything so well planned. Ren was like that. Handicapped by blindness and yet she held a correct posture at all times, walking, running, skipping, she was always graceful like she knew where she was going and she knew the right way to hold herself until she got their. I guess she was one of those people who had it 'all figured out'. Unlike Seto or me, we both sort of went with the flow. Sometimes I wish I did have it all figured out.

I turned my head back to see seto tripping and scudding down each step. I fount it was so much cuter then being graceful and it caused me to smile. He seemed to trip every third step and blushed each time accidently sliding over some steps, half falling and catching himself. Damn he was rather clumsy. "Need help?" I laughed meanly.

He blushed looking up at me with deep bright eyes "Nah I think I got it. Sorry to slow everyone down."

I stopped walking a moment waiting for Seto to catch up so we could walk side by side "You aren't slowing us down." I playfully punched his narrow shoulder as he neared me "You're the life of this party." He smiled at me even though I was positive he had no idea what I meant. But I thought I'd just smile back and leave it at that as I carefully took his breakable soft hand in my gloved one.

His cheeks lit up but he held his soft little smile as he nuzzled my shoulder virtually no space between us as we walked down the last two flights of stairs to catch up to an impatient Ren waiting by a vacant hall.

I'm glade she couldn't see me, and Seto didn't much bother to look up, I was smiling like a total idiot.

Her ear twitched as she heard us coming down the last flight of stairs "It's about time" she said, her voice a little empty like the locker filled hallway beside her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Princess Ren." I remarked with an eye roll. Ren responded by glaring in my direction and Seto pinched my arm "Be nice." He scolded. I sighed throwing my head back a little with another eye roll "Whatever let's find some Double A's and get the Hell out of here. I'd hate to have to fight anything with my bare hands… though I do have supper human strength so that may not be much of a problem for me."

Seto blushed unstitching his hand from mine "Oh yeah I forgot!" He jumped forward grabbing the suit case on my belt taking my hip with him making him blush and repeatedly apologize as I laughed and unlocked the case from said clothing. Though I found the action hard feeling slightly excited from Seto jerking my hip. But shrugged off the sexual tension sense I didn't remember much about what sex was and why it had anything to do with how I felt about Seto. Now that I mentioned it, what was sex? I shook my head pushing the notion of finding out in the back of my mind, who really cares? I thought as I handed Seto the brown accessory that had provoked such unexplainable feelings.

Seto took the case and laid it on the white table off to the side opening the carrier and showing us the items inside. Which included some mint looking candies, tuna cans, a cross bow, a katana and a steel pole.

"These could definitely come in handy" I chided.

Ren walked over to wear she heard Seto walk to "What are you two looking at?"

"The weapons I collected over the journey" Seto half sang "Crow reminded me we aren't the only ones here and we could run into something dangerous. So here" He handed her the pole and she took it hesitantly "I figure since you can't see I shouldn't give you anything with a blunt or sharp end" she nodded not offended but looking almost relieved Seto thought of her condition.

Seto then turned to me "So which do you want?"

I thought a moment and grabbed the Katana, I liked the crossbow but Seto was so fragile it'd be better to give him a distant range weapon and let me be on the front lines.

Seto smiled and took the crossbow letting me take back the suitcase and reattaching it to my belt. "So we ready to get going?" I inquired and Seto and Ren nodded signaling they were indeed ready so we gathered our belongings and set out to walk through the hallways.

For awhile we didn't have any problems as we made our way through the supply room and other halls and rooms filled with boxes, a few spooky green letters here and there but nothing to fret over.

We soon found our way out of the stock rooms no problem and made our way through to a basement area that had a door saying "Goodbye" in white letters off to the side; exit once shined brightly above it but now laid their unlit. The door must have lead to the parking garage. But there was no need to go their yet so we distance ourselves from the door we came from that read "Employs Only"

This room was very small compared to what I could remember of other rooms in the mall. It was grayed and cobwebbed over with busted snack and soda machines lining the walls up to the unmoving escalators "So where do these malls hold the batteries?" Ren inquired as we walked up those none working escalators. "Well we just made our way to the actual shopping district" I answered climbing up the grooved stairs making my way to said shopping district. I looked over at Ren and Seto whom looked at me for guidance as we stood in the tiled cross roads of what once was a mall. "Now we just need to find a store that says 'Big lot's' or 'Yuki Semi TV's" For if I correctly remember I saw batteries there a couple times."

Suddenly something caught the burnets eye and Seto scurried over to a wall that crumbled by some stairs in the middle of the cross roads.

"I'm amazed I missed this" he exclaimed as his pale fingers reach out into the crumbling moon light and snatched a paper pinned to said wall. Ren and I walked over to him to see the focus of his excitement.

"That's the malls map" I proclaimed, namely for Ren. She smiled slightly "Then we can find the batteries easier?" she then inquired "Hell yeah" I answered as I studied the map Seto held out in front of his chest.

The mall was laid out on the piece of off white paper as blue, green, pink, purple, and orange squares. All the squares had the name of the store in Japanese inside them. Underneath the lay out of squares was a map key.

* * *

Blue= Electronics

Green= Home improvement

Pink= Kid's/family

Purple= Clothing

Orange= Books

* * *

There was only two Electronic stores 'Yuki's' as I had assumed and 'Whyne's. "Well The closest one is Yuki's" I scrutinized, after all it was just around the corner "So we should go there first." I stated a little flatly.

Seto nodded and put the map away strapping it to his belt. After which I took the pale hand in mine causing my Brown haired companion to blush, which only encouraged me more. "Come on, lets get moving" I smiled as I lead the way along the crumbling roads, in which we where careful to walk across

I guess ever since Seto defeated Shin the ghosts took a hike…

Of course I spoke to soon as we suddenly heard high pitch wailing as we stepped upon the tiled floors of the shopping department of the mall. Seto tensed cowering slightly "I guess we got company." I pouted my lips in thought as we walked up the non working escalator stairs, they were banshees, I just knew it. 'They were…' a shiver went down my spin as I heart another high pitched wail, then a sick laugh… 'Very creepy things.'

* * *

**Yeah… I haven't posted in awhile, but I started writing and this is what I got, I'll write the fight scene next chapter. Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. Review? **


End file.
